


(N2 - Second Helpings 18) Smorgasbord

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere Clark has never traveled</p>
            </blockquote>





	(N2 - Second Helpings 18) Smorgasbord

## (N2 - Second Helpings 18) Smorgasbord

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: Smorgasbord (Nourishment: Second Helpings 18) Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc@freeshell.org  
Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: PWP, Lex POV  
Spoilers: None ever anymore  
Rating: M (adults only due to sexual activity) Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: Somewhere Clark has never traveled 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

WARNING!: Contains graphic het sex. If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't complain to me! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All parts of "The Nourishment Series" and "Second Helpings", which precede this story, can be found elsewhere on this archive - Enjoy! 

AUTHOR'S ADDENDUM: The show as we knew it no longer exists--we've gotta write it ourselves now. 

DEDICATION: For Tiff, for the reasons she thinks. 

COPYRIGHT: (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold, May 16, 2006, jfc@freeshell.org Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Clark was scared to death. 

It was just a few days after I first brought up the idea of us inviting Chloe into our bed, and I don't think he had completely accepted that this was going to happen. I suspect he'd assumed that we'd discuss it again in a month or so, but a Monday blizzard canceled my planned trip to Europe, as well as classes at the high school that Tuesday, so we all agreed to take advantage of the found time and spend the whole day indoors. Clark got permission from his parents to come over, and Chloe invented a Torch deadline that might keep her out of her father's sight for the day, whereupon we were ready. 

"Ready", of course, had a different definition where Clark was concerned. I think it was because he was afraid of disappointing _me_ that he only made small affirmative noises on the phone when I asked him if he really wanted to do this. However, I could sense the fear lurking in his voice and hear the speed with which he changed the subject to something utterly innocuous. All I could hope for was his consent if I couldn't provoke any enthusiasm for the short-notice arrangement. 

In the final preparations, I placed an order with the chef for a series of suitable meals, and made sure that the rooms I'd selected would be undisturbed while we needed them. That morning, Clark promised that he'd come over as soon as he could after his early chores, scoffing when I advised him to drive carefully through the snow. Maybe he was hoping he'd plow the truck into a tree on the way over and avoid the whole thing. 

When I came into the study just after nine-thirty, Chloe was already there, practicing a Two-Part Invention on the piano. She'd asked for advice on what to wear, so I'd sprung for some pajamas in deep blue silk embroidered with tiny flowered fans, along with matching slippers. Bach went dwindling off to nothing when she saw me, but the player still sat on the piano bench, watching me with a small, shy smile on her face. 

I had opted for some plain green pajamas, but had tossed my grey kimono over them. Moving to Chloe's side, I gestured that I wanted to sit with her, and she slid over to accommodate me. "Hi," I greeted her simply, grasping her in a friendly hug. 

She held her sleeve out beside mine. "Look--we match!" she teased, comparing the Oriental designs even though the images and colors were completely different. 

"That color suits you," I admired, making her grin prettily. It would have taken a stronger man than I to resist kissing her warmly, so I gave in and tasted her sweet mouth. 

Just then, the doors opened, and our other guest came in, already wrapped in his scarlet silk, having been met at the front door by the houseboy. Clark's eyes locked with mine, and he blessed me with his usual blinding smile as he crossed the room in what seemed like two strides and dragged me up off of the bench into a deep kiss. 

"Hi, Lex," he breathed as soon as he released me. 

"Welcome, Clark. You remember Chloe," I pretended to introduce her. 

This earned me a cute eyeroll from my lover, who whined "Yes, of course..." like the teenager he is. 

She popped up off of the piano bench to stand at my elbow. "Hi, Clark," she said, a hopeful glint in her eye. 

He actually bit his lip tentatively before reaching down for her, bridging their height difference. She slung her arms around his neck and held on, so he hoisted her right off of her feet, making her emit the most exquisite squeak. With only a brief hesitation, he finally kissed her, which they both seemed to enjoy and which was lovely to behold. 

"Shall we retire upstairs?" I suggested, not wanting to waste any time. 

"Sure," they sang out accidentally in tandem. Clark boosted her around so he could carry her piggyback, prompting more squeaks and a delighted giggle from the girl. I directed them to the staircase and followed behind, carrying a small blue slipper that she had dropped in the fracas and hoping that the ceiling would accommodate them both. 

When we arrived at my room, we found a light breakfast laid out on a tablecloth on the carpet, not unlike a picnic I'd shared years ago with my handsome friend. There was a platter of assorted pastries, a fruit tray, and a display of savory mini-quiches. 

"What can I get you to drink? There's coffee or tea; water, juice, and soda in the fridge; and," I hesitated a moment with my list, "the bar is open if that would help." I figured that treating my slightly-underage companions as adults meant giving them the choice of liquid courage if needed. 

"Coffee: black with artificial sweetener, if you've got it," Chloe requested. 

"Certainly," I replied, pouring her a cup from the carafe standing on a low bureau. 

"Hey, Lex," piped up Clark, "have you got any of those little power drink things?" 

"I don't know. Is that what you want?" 

"No--I just thought if anyone might need one later..." he teased with a glance toward Chloe. 

"I won't," she asserted, stirring the contents of a tiny pink envelope into her beverage, then added with a sly grin, " _You_ might." 

I sat beside her, setting down my own glass of orange juice and handing one to Clark. We ate our finger foods as daintily as possible, talking of anything we could think of except for the big bed looming like an elephant in the room mere steps away. 

The conversation remained light and G-rated, at least until Chloe started playing with the fruit. Clark didn't notice at first, but my eye was immediately drawn to her deliberate reach for a banana, followed by her peeling it as suggestively as possible, then placing it between her lips and _sucking_ on it. She and I exchanged a wink, whereupon she gave a very slow demonstration of her oral talents on her treat, while we waited for Clark to realize that neither of us were listening to his chatter about the Sharks' playoff standings. 

Eventually, he picked up on our silence, asking, "What?" with consternation. Chloe caught his eye, and his face went slack to see just what she was doing. "Oh... um..." he murmured, then pursed his lips and swallowed, probably to prevent any visible drooling. 

Utterly failing to control myself, I cracked up at his expression, and Chloe did the same. The object of our amusement tried to look indignant at us, but finally gave in and laughed along with us. 

Our female cohort quickly gobbled down her vitamin-enriched plaything, then scooted over right next to Clark. "See anything you like?" she purred. 

"Huh?" he asked, still not quite clear what was expected of him. 

"Do you want me to do that to you?" she clarified, the tip of her pink tongue just peeking out of the corner of her open smile. 

He threw me a glance, likely checking for my approval, so I gave him a "go ahead" nod. At last, he returned her grin and answered, "Leave the chewing part out of it, and we'll talk..." 

"No chewing? Awwwww..." she drawled for effect, then leaned up and kissed him. "If you're sure..." 

"Clark doesn't let anybody chew on him but me," I interjected, just to see their surprised faces, which soon dissolved into good-natured laughter. 

"I think it's time to change that," she announced, grabbing him by the wrist and climbing to her feet. Immediately, she began pulling at his arm like an over-eager kid, letting her slippered feet slide on the carpet as she tugged him backwards toward the bed with both hands, unable to budge him once inch. "Oof!" she exclaimed to him, "Could you at least help a little?" 

With that, he got his feet under him and rose up like Jack's beanstalk. "Where do you want me?" he asked, possibly stalling. 

"Guess," she taunted, scooting around behind him and pretending to shove him with both her hands on his ass. Of course, it's entirely possible that she _was_ using her full weight against him completely without effect. My boyfriend is BIG. 

At least he was chuckling as he stepped away before she could lean her shoulder into him, which, judging from her pose, was going to be her next maneuver. I leaped up and seized her by the shoulders to prevent her from toppling over while he climbed onto the turned-down bed without protest. Together she and I strolled over to his side, prompting him to ask, "What took you so long?" 

Chloe emitted a frustrated growl and jumped up beside him, kicking her slippers onto the floor in a fluid move. "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered matter-of-factly. 

Exchanging a quick glance with me, he did just that, petting her hair and touching his lips to hers softly. 

"Now, _that_ 's more like it," she announced as she settled into his comfortable grasp. 

"I think we're forgetting something," he joked and waved me over with his other hand. 

I flung my kimono toward the nearest chair, stepped out of my own slippers, and crawled in to join them. With a pretty girl under his left arm and me held close in his right, he basically took turns kissing both of us, sometimes involving a sweet press of mouths, sometimes a deep caress of tongues. At some point, I reached out for Chloe and kissed her as well, giving Clark a brief rest. 

All of the playfulness we'd shared just moments before shifted and broadened into a slow, warm arousal, and our kisses grew more deliberate and meaningful even as we traded them back and forth to make sure no one was neglected. I'm not sure if I moaned louder into Chloe's mouth, into Clark's mouth, or into the air as I watched the two of them kiss each other. 

Our blonde accomplice made similar noises, so much so that she might have been in pain. I closed our circle with my other arm around her back, and found her trembling excitedly under my fingers. "What would you like?" I whispered within our cozy group. 

She merely groaned and kissed me hard. 

"Are you ready for us to touch you?" I continued. 

This earned me a fierce nod and an "Uh-huh" as provocative as I've ever heard. 

Taking advantage of the size of the bed, Clark eased her down onto her back while I hopped over them both and took up a position on her opposite side. He continued kissing her, which she returned hungrily, and I began undoing the corded frogs down her shirt front and laying the halves of the garment open. Her breasts settled against her ribs a little, but her engorged nipples pointed straight up. Giving in to temptation, I bent to lap at the closest one and reached over to fondle the other. 

She bucked up under me, her vocalizations deep and throaty behind Clark's kisses. From my comfortable position, I raised my eyes and found him watching my ministrations intently. Letting the bud drop briefly out of my mouth, I asked, "Do you want to try this?" 

Their kiss broke off, whereupon she gasped deeply for air. Clark trailed his fingertips along her cheek and brushed them against her lips, leaving them there for her to nibble if she wished, meanwhile sliding down to where I lay. "This seems weird," he enunciated to me clearly almost without a sound. 

"We have been genetically programmed to want this. Go ahead." Warily, he took her other nipple into his mouth and let his instincts lead the way. The whine that came from Chloe's throat indicated that he was on the right track. 

I was surprised to feel a hand grip the back of my head. A quick glance around told me that she'd done the same with her other hand on Clark's head. I noted proudly that he didn't startle or rear away from his task at the touch of her hand. The shocker came when she made a frustrated little grunt and pushed his head away. When he tried to sit up, she wouldn't let him, instead nudging him down her body. 

At once, he realized what she intended him to do, and shot a terrified look to me. "But I..." he trailed off, leaving the "have never done this" unspoken. 

I gave him my most reassuring smile and said, "You've touched a girl there before. Just lick. Let her voice tell you where and how." 

He swallowed bravely, then followed the direction of her hand down to her pajama pants. As soon as he seemed comfortable sliding them off, I returned to Chloe's breasts and suckled without shame. 

A soprano wail pierced the quiet, meaning that Clark had reached his target. I found myself trying to picture exactly what he was doing judging by the key and volume of her cries. Occasionally he took a wrong turn, but for the most part, he was a fast learner and kept her keening and chanting in encouraging tones. Before long, she began forming words, possibly to a prayer, but one that kept arching higher and higher on the scale. 

The boy hung in there, even when she burst into full-throated sobs, which caused me to skate up closer to her head to make sure she was all right. Wordlessly, I petted her shoulder to let her know I was there, and she nuzzled against my collarbone, still making tortured utterances but obviously holding Clark's head steady where it was. 

Chloe rode out her orgasm, coasting down to a gentle stop, then coaxing Clark up and away from her clitoris. I tucked her head under my chin on the pillows so I could watch Clark's face. He was flushed and cautious, but flashed her a sweet, triumphant smile when he saw her disheveled yet happy expression. 

"Was that okay?" he asked after ducking in for a quick, warm kiss. 

"More than okay," she croaked, her voice still a little ragged, "or couldn't you tell?" 

"Really?" he pursued, apparently floored by her response. 

"You did very well. Thank you, Clark," she answered, reaching up to kiss him again. 

We lay in a buzzed heap for a few minutes until Clark wondered, "So now what?" 

"I don't care," sighed a satisfied Chloe. 

"Did that turn you on?" I asked. 

"Um, yeah," he replied, reaching down to adjust himself with a slight wince. 

"Can I help?" I offered. 

"Oooh!" interjected Chloe. "I'd love to watch you blow him!" 

He gave us both a hesitant frown. "I don't know..." 

Chloe found a new store of energy, shrugged off her shirt the rest of the way, and scrambled to one side of the bed, snuggling her now-nude body under the covers for warmth. "This'll work! Pretend I'm not here!" she suggested. Sure enough, with the covers almost touching the pillowcase, she was nearly invisible but for a sprig of blonde hair and her eyes peeking out. 

To my surprise, Clark pulled the sheet away from her face, tucking it around her so she wouldn't get cold, but not so she was obscured from view. "Okay. You can watch. It's only fair." Once she was settled, he lay back on the pillows before me. "C'mon, Lex. Let's give her a good show." 

This sounded like a wonderful idea. I stretched up to kiss him, drinking in the foreign flavors on his tongue along with his own taste. The belt of his kimono was knotted pretty hard, so that it hadn't come undone during our exertions thus far. With a little work, though, it separated so that I could unwrap the beauty of Clark's body, and I coaxed his arms out of his sleeves, just to improve the picture he made. I shot a glance at Chloe, who didn't say a word but watched us in rapt fascination. 

Clark had chosen to wear black satin boxers for the occasion, ones I couldn't recall seeing on him previously. They definitely suited him, though, and for half a second, I regretted having to remove them. In order to prolong the entertainment, I reached inside the open fly and ran my fingers along his cock, which was more than ready to play. He hummed deeply and tipped his chin up toward the ceiling, looking eager and relaxed at the same time. 

Curling my fingers over his waistband, I tugged off the soft, black fabric as he raised up off of his ass, and discarded his ever-present white socks when I reached them, too. A hushed gasp came from our distaff member at the revelation of Clark's erection. Sure enough, visual confirmation found Chloe's eyes as large as saucers and her mouth dropped open in admiration and not a little shock. 

Carefully, I eased down his foreskin and hefted the immense organ in my hand. Without further ceremony, I opened my mouth and went to work. My tongue wrapped around him, relishing his scent of clean skin and fresh laundry. To my surprise, Chloe whimpered audibly to watch me go down on my beloved, which rhymed nicely with the yearning sounds that Clark was making. 

Up and down I bobbed on Clark's cock while my fingers snuck back and teased his dark hole. At the intrusion, he bucked up deeper into my mouth, grazing past my soft palate almost effortlessly. All three of us moaned together, each in our own timbre. 

As a warning, I suppose, meaty fingers clutched my shoulder, because I could feel his pelvic muscles tense before everything else pulsed and poured his load down my throat. When his spasms stilled, I backed off of him, licking away any residue that remained. 

Sighting up along his strong breastbone, I found his green eyes regarding me sleepily from his pillow. "Good, baby?" I asked simply. His face quickly suffused with a satiated smile, so I moved closer to kiss him deeply. 

Just then, a small female voice beside us weakly offered up another prayer. "Oh, God," she groaned. "I need... _somebody_..." 

We looked to find her face flushed and her breath coming in short, aroused pants. She smiled and bit her lip adorably. 

Clark just waved me away and grunted his abstention. "Your turn. I'll... later..." 

I chuckled at his limited articulation and crawled over to where Chloe had thrown off her covers and radiated heat. A quick fumble in the nightstand drawer produced a lubricated condom, which spurred me to lecture my groggy student, " _Never_ do this without one of these--not with a girl, unless you've married her. You promise?" 

He rolled up onto his side and propped his head on his fist. "I promise," he swore with a serious expression. 

"Good," I congratulated him with a smile, then turned back to the lady in my bed. My pajamas soon were discarded on the floor, along with the condom wrapper. Taking my position between her raised knees, I gazed steadily into her eyes and asked, "Do you want me now, gorgeous?" 

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes shining and her smile beautiful. "Please?" 

Never one to be immune to begging, I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Together we reached to guide me to the place I wanted to be, and I entered her with as much gentleness as I could. We exhaled in relief as our bodies fitted together neatly. 

Helen had vanished years before, and I hadn't made love to a woman since. Luckily for me and my partner, it was a skill that came back quickly. All thought of educating my boyfriend flew out the window while my hips took up that prehistoric rhythm. Chloe's legs wrapped around me, drawing me deeper inside and never letting me forget where I was. 

I even remembered a few tricks, and moved my hand between us to give her as much pleasure as possible. Her eyes sparkled, then closed in bliss as she slipped over the edge again, her muscles squeezing me just right so that I followed along only a heartbeat behind her. 

We lay together catching our breath for several moments afterwards. When I could speak without sounding winded, I kissed her tenderly and said, "Thank you, Chloe. That was lovely. I hope you enjoyed it, too." 

"Yes, Lex, very much! Thank you." 

I started to disengage from her, intending to check on our voyeur as I did so, but just then, he emitted a very sincere snore. Sure enough, while Chloe and I had been _in flagrante delicto_ right next to him, Clark had fallen sound asleep. 

Chloe giggled quietly at him, taking the tissues I offered her for cleanup gratefully. "He might have an idea," she whispered to me. "I could use a little nap myself. What time is it?" 

"It's not quite eleven," I answered, checking my alarm clock, "so I'm sure we can catch a few winks before lunch." I positioned her between Clark's inert form and myself, then drew the covers up over us all. Before I could get settled, she snuggled right up against me, so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "Having a good day so far?" 

"Probably the best ever," she sighed with a pretty grin. In less than a minute, she was asleep. 

I could think of nothing better to do at the moment, so I drifted off, too. 

When I woke up, I immediately missed the soft, warm, naked girl who had fallen asleep on me. I found her curled up against my boyfriend about an arm's length away, both of them still breathing steadily in sleep cadences. This was an opportunity to get up unnoticed and use the bathroom, then call to check in with the chef. Slipping back into my kimono, I moved to the adjoining room, which has its own phone. 

Clark, wrapped once again in his red kimono, was sitting in an armchair when I emerged from the bathroom. "Hi. Sorry I fell asleep. I didn't sleep very well last night," he explained in a whispered rush. 

"That's okay, baby," I assured him, coming close enough that I could cup his cheek in my hand. "You started something," I added, gesturing over to Chloe, who still snoozed under a heap of covers. 

"You slept, too? Then I don't feel too bad," he shrugged with a crooked smile. 

I crouched down next to where he sat. "Why couldn't you sleep last night? Were you worried about what would happen today?" 

"Kinda, yeah..." He looked pensive, hunched with his elbows propped on his knees, his hands dangling between them, and didn't meet my eyes. 

"Are you okay with this? Are you upset that I fucked her in front of you?" 

"I'm not mad. But you still love me best, right?" he asked, watching my eyes intently. 

"Of course. Always. Don't be afraid of losing me. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good," he nodded, still somewhat ruefully. 

Getting more comfortable on the floor in front of him, I took one of his hands in mine. "So, are you having a good time? Or did I push you into doing something you didn't want to do?" 

"No--I mean, you didn't push me into anything, really. I will admit I've been curious, and kinda wanted to know if I was missing anything." 

"You still are. Are you gonna take a turn?" 

The smile he gave me was laced with concern. "I don't know if I should. What if she's afraid it will hurt?" 

"Are _you_?" 

"Maybe a little..." 

My thumb traced over the backs of his knuckles. "Don't worry. We'll make sure it doesn't, okay?" 

I received a begrudging nod in return. "Okay," he drawled. "I put myself in your experienced hands." 

This made _me_ chuckle warmly. "Haven't you been doing that all along?" 

He shook his head with amusement. "Yeah. Lord only knows why..." Before I could shoot him another wisecrack, he answered his own question with, "I must love you," and tipped up my chin to kiss me sweetly. 

After a few minutes, a voice wafted over to us from the bed. "Knock it off over there. Some of us are trying to sleep." 

Reluctantly, I broke away from Clark's kiss to call out to her. "I'm sorry our conversation disturbed you. If we're too loud, we can take it to another room." 

She sat up so we could just see her head over the mound of bedspread folded at the foot of the bed. "Oh, the talking didn't bother me. No fair you guys kissing over there without me!" 

It had been a long time since I'd seen it, but Clark's cheeks pinkened just a little at having been caught. I gave him a quick smooch on the cheek, then called out to her. "Hey, Chloe! You hungry?" 

"Starving!" she sang back. 

"Well, put your clothes on. How does lunch by the hot tub sound?" 

"Soggy!" she chirped in response, then corrected herself with a teasing laugh. "Oh. You didn't say _in_ the hot tub! Gimme a minute..." She began scooting around on the mattress, hunting for her pajamas and both slippers, the last of which she retrieved in an athletic maneuver involving one leg extended straight up as she pawed around the floor without getting out of bed. 

Before she fell out on her head, I walked over, snatched up the footwear, and handed it to her, then donned my own slippers and led the way out of the room. 

"Lex?" interjected Clark. "You didn't ask _me_ if I wanted lunch." 

Shooting him a wry look, I replied, "That goes without saying, doesn't it?" 

As an answer, he grinned and gave a guilty nod, and we all headed downstairs with smiles on our faces. 

According to my instructions, the shades had been drawn around the pool, but the sun reflecting off of the accumulated snow outside shone through gaps here and there, making the room bright anyway. A table had been set for three, piled with the messiest foods I could think of: barbecued ribs, chips and veggies with dip, and chocolate fondue for dessert. 

Chloe stared at the spread with a puzzled expression. "How am I supposed to keep my new duds clean while I eat this sloppy food, Lex?" 

I said nothing, but answered her with a knowing stare and began taking my clothes back off, setting them well out of the way. 

"Ohhhhh," she answered, missing only the cartoon lightbulb over her head, and followed suit. Clark kept any discomfort to himself, the lure of the buffet overpowering his sense of modesty, and did likewise. 

We sat (carefully) on the washable chairs and helped ourselves to lunch, quickly getting barbecue sauce under our fingernails and, inexplicably, on the tip of Chloe's nose. Between servings of greasy meat, we munched on baby carrots doused in dip, and checked the temperature of the fondue pot. When it was perfectly melted, we all manned long forks and started dipping in chunks of cake and marshmallows, quickly deciding to feed them to each other rather than eat our own. 

My guests looked disappointed when we ran out of cake, at least until Clark caught the gleam in my eye and, without any further prompting, dunked his finger into the cooling chocolate and offered it to me for a thorough licking. 

Chloe laughed to see this, then tried it herself, securing a fingerful of chocolate sauce, then letting me suck it off. Delighted with my reactions, and apparently her own as well, she tried again, this time giving her hand to Clark. Unfortunately, she had grabbed too much, and a dollop of the sweet confection slipped from her finger and fell directly into his navel. 

Nobody so much as breathed for a moment, but the girl jumped up out of her seat with a hurried apology and crouched quickly at his feet. I could see the wanton look in her eyes as she nudged his legs apart, and he slumped back easily in his chair. With utmost care, she sat up tall on her knees, reaching past his genitals, and applied her pretty tongue methodically to the smear of chocolate on Clark's stomach. She dipped into his belly button over and over, licking out every jot of the mess and eyeing him determinedly, hungry for more. 

As soon as he was clean, she stretched up further, but he got the message and leaned down a little to meet her halfway, and they kissed wetly. With a wiggle of her cute bottom, she pressed her body against him, catching his suddenly-erect cock between their stomachs and teasing it harder. Pleased to have such a good seat for the floor show, I moved my chair for optimal viewing. 

Between kisses, she started asking him extremely short questions. "Mmmm?" she hummed first, punctuated with a kiss.. 

"Mmmmmm..." he answered, kissing her back. 

"Yeah?" Kiss. 

"Yeah..." Kiss. 

"Wanna?" Kiss. 

"What?" Kiss. 

"Can I suck you?" Slightly longer, noisier kiss. 

"Oh, _God_ , yes!" he groaned, foregoing another kiss and pushing at her shoulders to encourage her back down to his lap. 

With an amazed shake of her head, she settled into a comfortable position on the floor before him and muttered, "Guess there's a first time for everything." She took his erection in her hand, but seemed puzzled about what she should do next. Patiently, he showed her how to push down his foreskin, then sat back again and watched her through half-lidded eyes. 

Both of her hands encircled him, leaving just the head of his cock uncovered. Without further hesitation, she licked him just like she'd done her banana at breakfast, then moved her fingers to take as much of him as she could into her mouth. Her lips moved slowly along his length, and she hollowed her cheeks like an expert, giving me sympathetic shivers just to imagine her technique being used on me. 

Clark panted heavily, his perfect mouth dropping open in ecstasy and his eyes barely able to stay open to watch her. His hands white-knuckled the arms of his chair as he visibly held himself back from grabbing at her, and he moaned deeply. I could see his hips buck up in spite of his self-control, whereupon he choked out "Chloe?" with a warning in his voice. 

She obviously got his message, for she pulled off just in time, letting his come spurt up and spatter his beautiful chest. Again and again he pulsed, so she stroked him steadily, slowing her grip as he calmed in her hand. He let out an immense groan, then pulled her up by her shoulders to bring her mouth to his, kissing her sloppily between gasps for breath. 

"Oh, my God," he grunted at last. 

"Goddess. You're welcome," she teased, settling back on the floor and not letting go of his leg. 

"Thank you," he replied as an afterthought. "That was really good." Finally he blinked as if waking up and looked down at her. "Wow." 

I snickered at him. "Wow, huh? Careful, or I'm gonna start feeling inadequate over here." 

"No, I meant, wow, I'm a mess. Mind if I take a dip?" 

Chloe immediately darted up and reached for the chips and seasoned sour cream. "Dip?" she offered, jokingly. 

" _You_ know what I mean," he said, standing up and stretching luxuriously. 

"Go ahead. That's why we're here. I'll just watch." He strode to the edge of the pool and dove in. "How about you, o woman of many talents?" I invited. 

"Naaah--not so soon after I've eaten," she replied, settling into Clark's chair with the chips and dip and cramming a crunchy handful into her mouth. 

We watched Clark swim a lap or two, until the quiet got to me. "So, are you glad you agreed to this?" 

She took a swig from her cola before she spoke. "Yeah--this has been an amazing day!" 

I realized just how much I was enjoying her company, as well as watching her pleasure the love of my life. Letting this sweet moment go seemed as impossible as rejecting my beautiful boy. "I'm thinking I'd like to entertain you again sometime." 

She fixed me with a layered gaze. "Both of you, or just you?" 

This stopped me in my tracks. "I--I'm not sure. Let me check with Clark first." 

"I hope that you would," she answered, turning back to the swimmer in front of us. "I'd hate to get in the way of true love." 

Before I could respond to her, Poseidon himself, imposing, naked, and wet, emerged from the pool and sauntered toward us. "Hot tub?" he inquired simply, which sounded like a fine idea, so we all clambered in for a warming soak before we returned to bed. 

On the walk back to my room, Clark griped that his hair smelled like chlorine, so he went on ahead to grab a shower, leaving Chloe and me alone. The sound of running water through the closed bathroom door greeted our ears when we got inside. 

"What _will_ we do to amuse ourselves while he's busy?" Chloe asked, apparently rhetorically, for as soon as the door was shut and locked, she pressed me up against the wall and kissed me hard, then slipped to the floor at my feet. "Do you mind?" she hinted, letting her small fingers creep inside the folds of my kimono and making me glad I'd left off my pajamas. 

Not waiting for an answer, her mouth was soon slurping on my penis, and I could find no words to object. She had claimed to have had a serious boyfriend in the city, but I didn't venture a guess whether he had taught her this well, or if she had learned her skills from dating some local boys, also. All that mattered was that she and her tongue knew what they were doing, and her hands had a few ideas of their own. 

However languid I may have felt after our stint in the hot tub, a huge sense of urgency overcame me when I heard the shower turned off, followed in a moment by the noise of a hair dryer. Fortunately, Chloe must have noticed it as well, as she redoubled her efforts, and didn't even flinch when I started to come. She swallowed everything I gave her, leaving me so boneless that, had she not still been holding me up, I might have collapsed on top of her. 

When I opened my eyes, Clark stood before us, his arms folded in his red kimono sleeves and an admiring smirk on his face. "Good, isn't she?" 

"You could say that," I replied, still panting a little. 

"Thanks," she chimed in, hopping to her feet. "Glad you enjoyed it!" 

The dark gaze he gave her almost made me want to search his pockets for red meteor rocks. "I think it's time I showed you my appreciation," he nearly growled. With that, he picked her straight up and hoisted her over his shoulder fireman-style and carried her to bed. 

I followed along, impressed and a little mystified. "Well! What brought this on?" 

He deposited her head on the pillows, then turned to me. "Your face when you come always makes me hot." Swooping a hand behind my head, he kissed me abruptly yet thoroughly, then continued, "But you've already had a turn, so I guess now _we_ get to play..." With a flourish, he stripped off his kimono and bent to remove Chloe's pajamas again. 

"Hey, Lex," she called over his shoulder, "do you ever top _him_?" 

I grinned and found a comfortable spot to sit and watch them. "Oh, as often as possible!" 

"Maybe we can demonstrate that next," he purred, digging supplies out of the nightstand. 

"Wow, Clark!" she marveled. "What are you made of? Steel?" 

With a glance that made _my_ blood heat up, he murmured, "You tell _me_..." More gently than I was expecting, he climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. He feasted on her mouth for several minutes, the only other sound in the room her aroused gasps for breath between his assaults. 

Fascinated, I watched as he caressed her breasts with his huge hands, then slipped one down to stroke her clit. She cried out, not in pain, when he penetrated her sex with a single finger. 

"Are you this wet for me?" he wondered aloud, genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah," she breathed more than spoke. "I've wanted this since I met you. Fuck me now." 

I think his hands blurred as he put on the condom. As he paused above her, everyone held their breath, even me. She touched him then, coaxing his cock toward her opening with encouraging, wordless sounds. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I watched him push inside her gradually, with caution substituting for confidence. All was silence, except for a small whimper from Chloe when he pulled back a little and slid in again. Her feet propped against the mattress firmly to give him some resistance, but her toes curled sweetly at the sensation. 

For a big man, he moved against her with grace and tenderness, his hips almost comically narrow compared to his broad shoulders, and the noises Chloe made led me to understand that she didn't mind a bit. Clark groaned and thrust harder, as beautiful as I'd ever seen him even as he strove mightily for release. 

Once again the room was filled with a feminine voice calling out to God, making me sweat and feel completely superfluous all at the same time. Her cries hit a crescendo, then quieted, whereupon Clark plunged into her twice more, then stilled on a forward push, his ass clenching obviously. I didn't want to look at them while they recovered, their intimacy leaving me the odd man out, but my heart pounded and I felt as breathless as if I'd been an active participant. 

Clark pulled out of her carefully, still taking care not to injure her, and lay back down beside her. Cleanup was quiet and quick, so, since I wasn't needed there, I moved to go make a phone call. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing me almost angrily and holding out his hand to me. "You belong here with us, with _me_." 

I may have blushed at his possessiveness and crawled back into his grasp. 

Chloe weakly spoke up. "We wouldn't have had this spectacular day if it weren't for you, Lex." She reached across his substantial body and cupped my face in her hand, pressing her thumb against my lips like a blessing. 

My handsome lover echoed, "Yes--thank you, Lex. I love you." He pulled me down for a perfect kiss, then gathered us both in his arms protectively and fell asleep. My instructions to the chef about dinner could wait, along with any discussion of what this all meant or if we wanted to do it again sometime, so I relaxed and did the same. 

Contrary to my initial worries, Clark seemed not to be scared at all of our activities, once he got used to the idea. Luckily, he didn't seem jealous or upset, either. I think our little get-together was a resounding success. 

**THE END**


End file.
